How i imagined life
by number2elvira
Summary: Brennan shows up at Booth's apartment after a bad break up and he tells her the truth.


Booth sat on his couch, an empty beer bottle on the floor besides while he stared at the TV on mute. Needless to say his mind was far away from the TV at hand. His partner Dr. Temperance Brennan was off on another date. She had been seeing this guy for three months now. And every day that she and this boy toy were still together the less time he was able to spend with her. Their usual celebratory drinks or piece of pie at the diner at the end of a case had ceased to exist now. He had stopped going to the lab to drag her out to lunch because he was already there doing the same thing. Of course Bones had acted as if nothing had happened to their partnership. She thinks that nothing has changed. Or at least she had said nothing to him about it. So that was what leads to tonight. Yet another empty Wednesday night, he had begun to wonder when this one woman had become his whole world aside from Parker. He couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to call or spend time with anyone besides bones.

There was a knock at the door. It was so light that he thought he imagined it until he heard it again. He groaned at the thought of someone being at the door. He did not feel like entertaining tonight because all he wanted to do was wallow in self-pity.

He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. What he saw on the other side of the door was a complete surprise. There stood the one woman who had taken up his thoughts. She was drenched from the heavy rain outside and seemed to only be wearing a light dress of some sort. Her makeup was running down her face and her eyes were puffy from what seemed like crying. He immediately took her by the arms and hauled her inside. She was stiff as a board. They didn't speak a word to one another until he returned from the hall closet to get her a dry towel. He slowly began drying her off she was shaking too badly to do it herself. After she went from sopping wet to damp he sat her on the couch. He waited at the other end of the couch to hear her speak.

Brennan's voice came out weak, almost as if she hadn't used her voice in ages, "I went to surprise him today. I thought he would enjoy it. I'd cook dinner for him and we'd spend time together at his place instead of mine. We always went to mine. I could never understand why."

Booth already knew where this was going and he already wanted to kill the bastard for hurting her like that but he let her continue talking because she was finally opening up.

"I know now why, he has a wife and child at home, a beautiful baby boy and a lovely wife." Tears were forming in her eyes. "He told me he had never been married, he told me that I was the only woman in his life that matters." By this time Brennan was crying heavily. Booth would do anything to in that moment take her pain away.

Instead he said. "Oh Bones, I'm so sorry come here." He scooted over slowly to her to give her a chance to back up if need be. She welcome his embrace, his shirt was soon soaked by her tears. He rubbed her hair smoothly. "Bones, that guy was an idiot. He had the most perfect woman in the world right in front of him and he screwed up. Any man in the world would be crazy to cheat on you. You are the whole package bones. You'll find that special someone bones and when you do you'll know it. "

"Is there something wrong with me you said it yourself that I choose losers. Why can't I just get it right once? Why can't I just be happy? Are you happy with your life Booth?"

Booth was surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation. He thought about lying to her but then again he had never lied to her before, he decided in that moment to tell her the complete truth whether she was ready to hear it or not. "Well bones in some parts of my life of I'm happy and some I'm not. I'm happy because I'm able to be a father to parker. I'm grateful everyday that you're my partner but when I'm come home at nights I'm not happy. I always imagined you here bones. I always imagined washing the dishes with you and then making love to you right there on there on the kitchen floor. I was imagined us right here on this same sofa I'd watch football and you'd be right here next to me reading one of your journals. I always imagined you toothbrush next to mine and your clothes hanging up in my closet. I imagined our stupid fights were you'd be writing your book in bed by I wanted you to turn off the laptop so we could sleep. We argue over it and then have great make up sex with the laptop forgotten on the floor. That's how I think I'll ever be happy bones. I can't be with anyone else but you."

It took Brennan a total of five seconds to wipe the look of shock off her face to being able to smash her lips against his. Booth eagerly returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss off she touched her forehead to his and said. "I can't imagine my life any other way either." Then she claimed his lips again.


End file.
